


Darling

by Aryagraceling



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dorks in Love, F/M, It's Gajeel, Public Display of Affection, he's the dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Gajeel is roped into getting ready for a night out.





	Darling

For what he _swears _is going to be the last time, Gajeel finds himself perched on Lucy’s couch next to Natsu, Carla and Pantherlily sitting on the bed together. The girls are locked in the bathroom, out of sight and what _would _be out of mind if Natsu could take a break from talking about his partner for five seconds.

“You’re gonna love this place,” the other slayer says, sinking into the cushions. “Best food around, and I’m sure they could find some iron for you to mun–”

“Had some this mornin’, then again at lunch,” Gajeel interrupts. He absentmindedly plays with one of the piercings on his arm as Natsu takes it in stride, continuing to chatter about nothing yet everything at all. There’s really no reason he has to be here for this, the getting ready for the night, but Wendy insisted, and what Wendy insists, he does.

Even when it means staring at the door with frustrated eyes, waiting for her to come out.

Before he grows irritated enough to toss Natsu out the window, though, the gods take pity on him and he watches as Wendy is pushed from the bathroom. The dress Lucy’s picked for her tonight swishes around her knees as she pauses, looking back toward the door before Gajeel opens his arms. 

“Whoa!” Natsu says before he can get a word in. “You look great!”

“Do I, Gajeel?” she asks, clear as a bell.

“Gor–”

“Beautiful!” Carla exclaims.

“Like a picture,” Pantherlily says, a paw on his chin as he considers.

Gajeel sets his jaw and motions for her to come closer, turning her around and pulling her into his lap as she giggles. “You look good, darlin’,” he whispers against her neck. “Might even make a double date with them bearable.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Natsu protests.

“You shouldn’t interrupt then,” Carla says, earning herself a mute stare from all three slayers. “Excuse me?”

“You’re excused,” Gajeel teases before burying his face in Wendy’s hair. He nuzzles into the vibrant strands and drinks deep the smell of freshly ripened strawberries from her shampoo. “Feel good to be all done up?”

“Of course.” Wendy beams, turns her head, and presses her nose to his as Natsu shakes his head.

“Gross,” he says.

“Know how many years I dealt with you pining after Lucy?” Gajeel asks. “Enough to be able to love my woman without your commentary, Natsu.”

“You could afford to be a bit more proper,” Carla says with a sniff. “We _are _in public, after all.”

“Only sort of, Carla,” Wendy says. “It’s fine.”

“Mhmm,” Gajeel hums into her throat. “As long as you’re right here, I ain’t ever gonna stop lovin’ you, what’ve you got to say about that, Carla?”

The Exceed’s face softens. “Well,” she says, “I suppose if you love her, it can’t be all bad. Just keep it down in the streets.”

“Not in the sheets?” Gajeel whispers, soft enough that only Wendy hears. She bursts into laughter and very nearly falls off of his lap, only caught by his arms around her. “Careful, careful.”

Pantherlily elbows Carla, grinning. “Look at the kids, hmm?”

“They’re not kids,” Natsu says. “We’re just as much adults as…you, I suppose? Lucy!”

“What?” comes her reply.

“You ready yet?”

“Give her time,” Gajeel says, and Wendy nods in agreement. “I wouldn’t mind staying here a bit longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
